


So This Is Graceland

by crazykookie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, FBI, Graceland AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykookie/pseuds/crazykookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a young FBI agent 6 months out of Quantico assigned to join a house of FBI and DEA agents living on the sunny beach of Malibu, California. His new partners and investigations, if quirky, are nothing he hasn't been prepared for. But the lead agent, Derek Hale, is nothing Stiles could have expected.<br/>What is it that has changed Derek from the professional agent Stiles had heard tales of, to this laid-back, board-short wearing, rum-drinking, reckless one?<br/>And why does Stiles receive an email from the Bureau after his first week telling him his true assignment is to investigate him?<br/>And is Derek the one thing Stiles never knew he needed?</p><p>Graceland AU.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	So This Is Graceland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthehale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale/gifts).



> So there has been approximately 1 episode of Graceland released, so this is either going to deviate immediately, or come out really slowly. Probably the former, because I'd rather make it all up myself.  
> The ladies will have a large presence in this fic. Because I love them all.  
> I haven't decided if there shall be any other relationships, but I'll update the tags when I do :)
> 
> This one is so short because it was written during Finals. But, it's summer now!

Stiles Stilinsi stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom of his San Francisco high rise, and adjusted the cuffs of his Tommy Bahama pineapple fronds shirt. His hair was newly buzzed and the remnant red of the knife-cut that had torn from the bridge of his nose to his jaw behind his left ear had faded to a near white, and was almost invisible except when bathed in the sunlight that was coming in his East-facing window right now from the setting sun.

His shoes were on and Lucky Brand jeans were crisp and snug on his hips, and he picked up his Ray Bans, and slid them up to the top of his head. His cellphone on the dresser to his left rang with the tune of Elvis's "All Shook Up" and he picked it up, and said "Stiles."

"We're outside, Stilinski, get your fine hipster ass out to the town car, we have a plane to catch." And Jackson Whitmore ended the call.

Stiles grabbed his leather jacket from the bed, picked up his briefcase and travel bag, left his room and walked through his kitchen. He pet his cat Fitzgerald on the head goodbye, and pushed out the door, remembering to stick his spare key under the mat for the teen he'd hired to adopt Fitz while he was gone, and walked towards the black sedan on the curb, the orange gleam of the sun brighter out here.

"Goodbye, Northern California," he said to the crisp air. "This case better be good, McCall."

He slid the Ray Bans onto his face, and pulled open the car door. _Graceland needed him._


End file.
